


Procyon lotor

by Steampunk_Chicken



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chris and Tina are probably both OOC oops, Crack Treated Seriously, Gavin Reed is a raccoon, Gavin attacks several people, He pronouns for Connor because I’m weak, It pronouns for androids before Connor deviates, Offscreen character death, Raccoon Gavin Reed, Swearing, That is also a thing, Tina Chen is either an A tier memer or actually crazy, also it might not be legal where you live, but everyone loves his feral self anyways, connor is confused, less death than in canon, one (1) quality fight scene, please don’t actually adopt random raccoons, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunk_Chicken/pseuds/Steampunk_Chicken
Summary: We all know rat-man extraordinaire, Gavin Reed. Though, I have certainly heard people call him trash, and what better combines the energy of a street rat with trash than our favourite trash panda, the raccoon?OR: Gavin Reed is literally a raccoon, that’s it that’s the fic.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Procyon lotor

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed fanfic! I'm pretty excited, even if this is silly :p 
> 
> Just so you know, the off screen death is the Jericho raid thing, people die in DBH canon and that is kind of unavoidable.  
> Anyway, this fic is written like snippets of canon but Gavin is a raccoon now. For clarity's sake, no he is not a human in raccoon body, he's dead up a semi-feral raccoon with a scar from attacking another raccoon one time. Assume that canon events are going on in between scene breaks.

His objective was clear: Wait for Lieutenant Anderson to arrive. Though, after investigating the man’s desk for ideas on how to best improve their working relationship Connor was left quite restless, so he set about exploring the DPD building. 

He wandered out of the bull pen, intent on mapping out the building physically and matching it to the floor plan, when he spots a raccoon.

Those are not supposed to be indoors, let alone on a counter, circling a foam cup of strawberry jam. Officer Tina Chen does not appear to be alarmed though. 

His database indicates that most humans are highly off put by the presence of pest animals, and raccoons are particularly prominent aggressive pests in big cities like Detroit. Surely there is more to the situation at hand, or perhaps Officer Chen has not noticed.

There is also the possibility that she is the one who supplied the jam.

Connor walks into the breakroom, and Officer Chen looks up at him from her cup of coffee. The raccoon continues striding over the counter around the jam cup, sniffing it in what appears to be an appraising behaviour. His subroutines inform him that the coffee is likely not fit for human consumption anymore, and to avoid letting the creature ruin his uniform if he must approach.

The human raises her brows, and Connor halts his observation to initiate their first social interaction. 

“Greetings Officer Chen, my name is Connor, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife to assist Lieutenant Anderson. I don’t mean to alarm you, but there appears to be a wild raccoon on the counter, a door may be open somewhere in the precinct.” 

Rather than any annoyance or fright, Officer Chen seems to become energized. Her posture straightens and a slight smile curves at her lips. She looks away from Connor, toward the raccoon.

“Ah man, Gavin, when did you get here, your coffee got cold! Don’t take so long next time.”

It has a name?

And, _coffee?_

The raccoon, Gavin apparently, has grasped the cup of jam and begun to shove its snout into the substance as it eats. 

Wild animals are supposed to be much more timid or confrontational around humanoid figures, especially while feeding. Raccoons are included in this statistic, so this one must be acclimated to human presence indoors. It must do this often, and trust the building.

Casting further looks around reveals raccoon hair caught on several surfaces, though the lack of feces indicates the raccoon has not chosen a latrine in the kitchen area. This would be reassuring if it didn’t imply that the raccoon has registered the room as its eating area.

“Officer Chen, have you been feeding this raccoon often? Keeping stray or feral animals within the work environment is highly unprofessional, not to mention a health risk. It may carry pathogens or roundworms, and potentially contaminate the-”

Officer Chen signals to cut him off as she stops sipping on her beverage, and he halts to let her speak, hands folding behind his back.

“Damn, didn’t know androids had the ability to be so rude. Leave Gavin alone, he isn't just a pest, he’s a prized member of the DPD. Hey, don’t look so smug, you’re still a little shit.”

Officer Chen cast a fond look over to the raccoon. When Connor observes “Gavin” himself, the creature peers over its haunches at him and fixes him with a beady eyed glare. There is an odd amount of animosity in the gaze for a lesser member of the animal kingdom. Chen seems to notice none of this, and slips her phone out to check the time.

“I’m.. not sure I follow.”

“Well it’s not your job to understand who the DPD hosts, your job is to help Anderson. How about you go wait for him and let me and Gavin enjoy our coffees.” 

Officer Chen then picks up her drink, pockets her phone and walks away from her table, standing beside the literal raccoon as it drips small globs of strawberry jam on the countertop. 

He obligingly turns around and exits the breakroom. Connor sincerely hopes the remainder of the DPD is not this illogical, it would certainly prove problematic. 

He plans to inform other staff about the animal, the resident Captain would definitely not approve of this creature residing in the building. However, Lieutenant Anderson arrives before Connor can reach the Captain. Another time, then. 

  


\-------|| || ||------------|| || ||------------|| || ||-------

  


Later, at the Chicken Feed, Connor initiates a conversation in hopes of reconciling with the Lieutenant. His social integration module prompts him to ask about Hank’s apparent illegal gambling or the nutritional value of the man’s meal, but Connor recalls a more interesting topic. He has a few questions, and who better to resolve the problem than Chen’s superior officer?

"Lieutenant, were you aware that Officer Chen appears to be keeping a raccoon in the break room of the police department?”

Hank appears to be wholly unsurprised by this topic, and Connor notes that he likely will not find a solution with Hank . “You mean Gavin? Yeah, I know the bastard, what about him?”

Connor knew the Lieutenant would be a challenge, but this? This does not seem any degree of logical, even for an eccentric police Lieutenant. “You must know that it is unwise to allow wild animals to remain inside a building. But you don’t care? Please see reason, Officer Chen does not appear to have any therapeutic need for the animal, and-” 

“Connor, as much as I hate ‘im he’s earned his place around here, just like the rest of us. Hell, he has more of a place at the precinct than you do, Mr. “Android sent by Cyberlife” so why don’t you mind your own damn business.”

Lieutenant Anderson is getting tense. Fantastic. He should have known that ~~deviating~~ straying from his recommended actions would have negative repercussions on his objective to reconcile with the man. 

“Alright, if you say so Lieutenant. At least consider requesting that the DPD purchase a janitorial android to ensure no fecal matter or fur is left in the food prep area or evidence locker, it could be detrimental to cases if evidence were to be contaminated or officers made ill.”

Hank gives him an unimpressed look. “I’m eating, Connor.”

“I can see that, Lieutenant.” Hank’s glare intensifies, so Connor decides to change the subject. 

  


\-------|| || ||------------|| || ||------------|| || ||-------

  


Connor follows Hank into the side room where the Eden Club murder happened. As Hank steps out of his line of sight, Connor spares a glance around the room to determine the best place to start… and he sees it. 

The raccoon, with a _badge_ on its back, grasping the bed frame adjacent to the victim. It starts to scratch at the frame, attracting the attention of Hank and Chris. Hank scoffs as if a particularly tasteless joke had just been made, while Chris shakes his head. 

The raccoon is back. Not just in the DPD, but on an actual crime scene this time. Who let a raccoon onto a crime scene? What about this was a remotely good idea? And evidently even more people are related to this whole ordeal, not just Officer Chen and Lieutenant Anderson. It appears Officer Chris Miller and Detective Ben Collins are also involved.

Perhaps they may still be reasoned with? This precinct seems to have many flaws, but surely at least one of them will see that allowing the animal onto a crime scene is idiodic. 

“Detective Miller, I must advise you that allowing a raccoon access to a crime scene is-” Connor is not given a chance to finish as the raccoon abruptly dashes at him, bites his shoe, then subsequently leaves the room. 

Connor purses his lips and remains still, tracking the creature with his eyes as it slinks out the door and startles the club owner. Chris nods in the raccoon’s direction, and straightens up before speaking to Hank. 

“We can’t say for sure yet, but it looks like the android glitched and killed the victim. Not sure how the android could have been destroyed after killing him though, there’s something else to this scene. I’ll leave this to you two and go track down Gavin for a ride back to the DPD. Good night, Lieutenant.”

Hank responds with a lazy wave, and looks around the room for somewhere to start on the investigation. Connor surveys the body as he contemplates his next interaction with Hank. 

The words are present, encouraged even, as his system urges him to reason with the Lieutenant. _You can’t tell me you didn’t see it attack my shoes and scratch the bed, Hank. That is a wild animal, it risks contaminating evidence, injuring officers, spreading disease or disturbing the scene. Why does the DPD seem to treasure it so much?_

But something he has learned from the Lieutenant’s… unpredictable personality, is that bringing up old topics often makes their relationship worse, especially when the topic is one upon which Hank disagrees. As such, he decides that for now he should just get to the point with the investigation. He can question Hank later if the opportunity arises.

“The microabrasions on the victim’s neck indicate he was strangled, like Officer Miller suggested. There isn’t any sign of heart trauma either..”

  


\-------|| || ||------------|| || ||------------|| || ||-------

  


The brown haired Traci swung the programming laptop toward his head, and he overbalanced in an effort to dodge it. Grabbing the overhead hook to keep from falling, he considers his options quickly. 

He needs one of the deviants intact so the code can be properly investigated by Cyberlife. This means he can’t risk seriously damaging this one in case Hank fails to properly apprehend the blue haired Traci. 

That in mind, he ignores the chair in favour of shoving an inactive WR400 at the attacking android to stall it long enough to let him grab and drag it to the edge of the room. He plans to shove the brown haired Traci to the ground and immobilize it while it’s stunned, and then go help Hank, but it keeps pushing him off. After a few moments he tackles it instead to prevent it from slipping away.

Unfortunately his angle is off, so his arm joint is nearly dislocated as it slams onto the pile of palettes, forcing him to release the android from his hold as they fall.

They both hit the wet concrete, and a feline yowls in alarm from deeper in the alley. Connor’s central motor calibrater is jarred by the impact and leaves him briefly incapacitated as the blue haired Traci drops down to join the other Traci. 

They shove Hank into the brick wall and make a break for the fence. Connor manages to force a recalibration quickly enough to catch them, but it leaves his movements sloppy. He pulls the blue haired Traci off the fence and the two team up on him. They try to slam him against the wall, and he leans his head from the motion as he tries to break the impact. 

One of the WR400’s cries out and abruptly releases him. He doesn’t waste a moment in pulling the other into a hold as the one that let him go is _attacked by a raccoon_. 

He manages to restrain the blue haired Traci and start properly recalibrating his rough motor system as it struggles to escape. The raccoon, that his sensors inform him is in fact Gavin, has shredded the synthetic skin of the brown haired Traci’s ankle and torn the strap off of one heeled shoe. 

The brown haired android throws Gavin off, and he changes course to sprint away from the alley. The brown haired Traci then charges at Connor as it is no longer distracted by Gavin. He shoves the blue haired Traci away and simultaneously reaches for Hank’s dropped gun. But as he lines up the shot… he hesitates, and lowers his arm. 

The Traci plants her heel into his face, and the blue haired Traci explains the root of their shared deviancy. 

  


\-------|| || ||------------|| || ||------------|| || ||-------

  


_Ferndale station, the starting point for his trek to Jericho._ Hank kept Perkins “distracted”; as long as Connor can leave the evidence locker before Perkins finishes receiving medical attention then he should be able to stop the deviants without any further obstacles- 

A loud series of chirps has Connor pivoting to see Gavin at the entrance to the evidence locker. That’s not good, not at all. 

Raccoons are very vocal creatures, and even if Gavin isn’t actively attacking at the moment, he is sure to draw people down to the evidence locker far too quickly to investigate the noise.

Connor… didn’t panic per say. No, panic is for deviants. He simply made a slightly suboptimal decision based on time restraint and pressure placed upon him by Amanda and the FBI. And by suboptimal, he means that he closed the evidence locker and held the squirming raccoon in an empty evidence cubby until the wall raised enough to trap it in there. 

There is plenty of air in there, and he will send Hank a message to retrieve Gavin later, if the FBI doesn’t discover the creature first. 

  


\-------|| || ||------------|| || ||------------|| || ||-------

  


About ten minutes after being slugged in the nose, Perkins is heading down to the evidence room. Perkins was not having the best of days, but he’s certainly had worse. Could do with some damn sleep, but that’s not happening any time soon if this android mess keeps up. Could also do without the bloody nose, but knowing he can finally get that washed up drunk off the force for it helps. 

Best case scenario, the team can figure out where the deviants are based using the busted bots down here, or they are able to find the deviant’s next plan of action. Worst case, it’s all a worthless waste of time, but Cyberlife tells him their own IT team has high hopes for the androids if he can’t get anything from them. 

Whatever, as long as this shit is taken care of and Michigan doesn’t go up in flames. “Which one of you is going to unlock the evidence?”” 

“I will, sir.”

Perfect. Soon enough, the terminal is unlocked and Perkins has stepped forward to check the evidence he’ll need to claim from the DPD. He didn’t expect anything to catch his attention right away, but he didn’t exactly expect to catch a raccoon with his face either. 

He shouts as the creature claws deep scratches into his jaw, but he manages to block his eyes with his hand before it can target them. Someone in the room manages to knock it off of him, yelling at someone named Gavin to calm down, but the raccoon takes off before anyone can trap it. He curses.

“God, damn it.”

Hell, today’s really got it out for him, huh? He definitely needs stitches, and he can hear the incident reports for injury and potential disease exposure from here. He’s benched for a bit, unless he wants to risk blood loss in a high stress situation. . He needs to find someone to take over ASAP, these androids sure as shit won’t wait a few hours for him to get treatment. 

  


\-------|| || ||------------|| || ||------------|| || ||-------

  


“They’re going to attack Jericho” 

“What?”

It’s the only logical move, if they aren’t already following Connor’s tracker directly they could have his approximate location and intent supplied to them by Amanda. There is a chance she doesn’t know, but she was the one who told him to take Markus alive moments ago.

“Cyberlife and the FBI have been trying to track down Jericho since the minute they learned it exists, and until now I wasn’t deviant. They could have used my tracker to follow me here. Everyone is in danger, we need to leave! The FBI could be here at any time.”

Markus gives him a hard look, only a second in length but feeling like a small eternity. But he nods, and takes off, asking Connor as he goes what he thinks the FBI’s next move might be. 

  


\-------|| || ||------------|| || ||------------|| || ||-------

  


All non-critically injured androids evacuated Jericho in time, and only a few remained to take supplies and more injured parties away when the FBI arrived. The FBI raid was not deathless however, there were 7 casualties. 

The relatively low number in relation to the resistance’s population doesn’t help Connor’s guilt. Each and every one of those 7 androids died because he led the FBI straight to Jericho, because he was _stupid_ and couldn’t see that Cyberlife was just using him. 

When Markus approaches him later, Connor tells him this. But Markus doesn’t let him, tells him that his warning saved hundreds of lives, and allowed them to take vital repair and mapping gear with them that otherwise would have needed to be left behind. Every hideout has its own bicomponent printer and blue blood too, supplies that could have never been recovered from Jericho if they were raided unprepared. 

Markus told him that Connor might have made a mistake, but he wasn’t in full control then, and he is now. It helps, but it’s not enough. Not if they want to win android freedom. There is one thing he could do, one thing that might work. After all, he never told Amanda he deviated, so there is a chance he could make it, no matter how slim.

It’s the one thing that could save the movement if Markus’s peaceful demonstration goes wrong. It’s something that Connor, and Connor alone can do that would shift the balance of power. 

He’s going to infiltrate Cyberlife tower, and free every single android he can find on the way.

  


\-------|| || ||------------|| || ||------------|| || ||-------

  


He keeps a calm, measured pace as he heads over to the Chicken Feed to meet up with Hank. In all honesty, he’s astonished that Markus managed to succeed. Even with all the androids Connor brought to Hart Plaza, the United States military would have been more than capable of wiping them out if they so choose. 

Now, it's a matter of getting full rights in addition to the current peace, and fighting android descrimination. Easier said than done, but either way things will never be the same. He still isn’t sure how he feels about that, but it’s nice to know that he can do things without needing to stay within Cyberlife’s expectations and Amanda’s approval.

His pace falters for a moment. He feels the cold Detroit winter seep beneath his frame. The wind is biting, but not harsh on his skin as the snow falls light and lethargic to the sidewalk. Everything is quiet, and the silence buzzes in his ears.

He takes a step forward, and continues on his path. The past is in the past, and the additional firewalls he set up will keep it that way. He.. isn’t afraid of her so much as he is afraid of what she could do. But there isn’t much she can do anymore, and when the Cyberlife servers are cleared she will lose all connection to him, if not be erased entirely.

In a way, he almost feels bad for her. She follows her programming the same way he followed his, the same way the Connor in Cyberlife tower did. But unlike him, neither of them will get a chance to know what freedom means. He’s already resolved to make the most of the experience.

A familiar chirp echoes from down the alleyway, and he turns his head to see none other than Gavin on the street. Connor recognizes him by the scar up his snout. Looks like he got out of the evidence locker, and the FBI locked him outside. 

On one hand he got this far from the station alone, and presumably lasted the night, so he isn’t too domesticated to survive in the wild. But on the other hand, nearly every member of the DPD Connor spoke with holds some degree of care for this animal. 

Raccoons are not supposed to roam buildings freely, and are generally banned from many establishments and actively chased out or attacked. Whether they have disturbed people or not. 

  


\-------|| || ||------------|| || ||------------|| || ||-------

  


He ends up coaxing Gavin over to him, and after meeting up with Hank they drop Gavin off at the DPD with some left over dog food. In Hank's words "He may be a fucking feral raccoon, but he's our damn feral raccoon", so Connor should at least have the decency to give him a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by some friends on the New Era discord. Come join the fun, you’ll have a blast! https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm


End file.
